Crónica de Un Cumpleaños
by kaoru.kikumaru
Summary: 5 de Julio-7.30 horas- unas orbes azules se abrieron lentamente, el chico de cabello rubio tomo sus anteojos y se dirigio a paso lento, con direccion al baño -7.35 horas- ¡como que no sabes que paso? Us X Fem! UK


_ KAORU DESU! MUY BIEN! AÑOS EN QUE QUERIA TERMINAR ESTO! jsakjsajsakjsaj esta es una idea qe cruso muccccccccccccccchooooo! por mi cabezota pero no me habia aniamdo a escribir nada por las pruebas trabajado paja entre otros factores dignos de estudiantes con vida y amigos...ademas es un US X Fem! UK para Myobi Hitachin!! yeah yeah! en mi fic anterior, party love~hbai prometido volver e escribir otro us x UK calro, con un fem por supuesto xD tipico de mi estilo. esto esta en inspirado en cronicas de una muerte anunciada, libro escrito por Gabriel Garcia Marquez el cual OVIAMENTE no pertence, asi tampoco lo personajes de Hetalia, propiedad de Hidekaz-sama_

_ADV: Bergen bern o como se escriba, siempre se me olvida_

* * *

**Crónicas de un cumpleaños**

summary: 5 de Julio-7.30 horas- unas orbes azules se abrieron lentamente, el chico de cabello rubio tomo sus anteojos y miro a un costado de su cama-7.35 horas- ¡como que no sabes que paso!

* * *

El día en que América despertó junto a Iggiko estaba despejado; muchos coincidían en que había sido un día realmente hermoso aunque había diversas opiniones respecto a como había comenzado el día- habían muchas nubes- me comento Japón el día en que fue la siguiente conferencia mundial- que estaba lloviendo!- reclamo china sentado unos puesto mas alejado de su "hermanito menor".

Pero a pesar de las diversas controversias respecto a el clima, en lo que coincidía la mayoría fueron en unos gritos que se escucharon aproximadamente a las 7.40 de ese 5 de Julio, los cuales se escuchaban claramente alrededor de la casa blanca.- se dijeron muchas cosas irreproducibles- comento un sonrojado Canadá varios días después del incidente- Aun recuerdo muchas cosas, se reprochaban mutuamente el por que habían despertado en la misma cama, sin mencionar… otras cosas-

Armando parte de los testimonios de las naciones eh tratado de reproducir las escenas y circunstancias en que ocurrió este hecho.

* * *

**"03 Julio- 11.00 AM"**

**"conferencia mundial en Alemania"**

_Hello guys!_- se escuchaba la voz de América retumbar mas fuerte de lo común al entrar al salón de conferencias tomando posición en uno de los extremos de la mesa- _llego atrasado_…- Dijo Alemania, el anfitrión de la conferencia que se llevaba a cabo- _el siempre es así de imprudente, imagine que algo así podría pasar…_ - La cara de América era todo un brillo, todos comentaron lo feliz que se veía y en contraste, lo depresiva que se encontraba Alice- _Como todos los años_- dijo Francia algo molesto.

Y no era para menos, después de todo al día siguiente seria 4 de Julio- _aun recuerdo ese día de Julio, estaba lloviendo… como si el clima se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con mi animo-_ confeso Iggy reservando bastantes detalles a su paso.

Una vez que América había tomado su ubicación comenzó la ceremonia cuyo inicio fue dirigido por el mismo, claro, hasta que todo se salio de control, dando paso a que ludwing tomara el control de la situación haciendo parar las peleas y las conversaciones.

Al finalizar la junta América dio a conocer la noticia que todo el mundo esperaba- _Veeee ~recuerdo que se subió a la mesa y comenzó a repartir tarjetas… la mía tenia un lindo pastel fosforescente! _– y así fue, cada uno de los países presentes recibió una tarjeta similar, lo que mostraba que habían sido invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de . todos, incluso Inglaterra y Rusia recibieron la propia.

* * *

**"04 Julio- 7.30 PM"**

**"casa de Alfred"**

Por la actitud que había tenido iggiko al recibir su invitación, nadie pensó que se aparecería ese día en la recepción de la casa de América, ataviada de un hermoso vestido casual lista para la ocasión- _Se veía tan apetecible…_- mencionaron Francia y otros países entre otras cosas que no deben ser mocionadas y que no son relevantes para la investigación.

La muchacha de cabellera rubia y anteojos, se acerco al festejado portando un gran regalo que tras mucho investigar se supo finalmente que consistía en un juego de soldados- e_ran tallado a mano_- comento . un tanto emocionado- _de alguna manera iggiko-chan supo que había botado los que me dio cuando era niño y decidió darme unos nuevo_. Dejo su regalo en una mesa y saludo a América deseándole un feliz cumpleaños

- me alegro de que hallas venido…

- no hay de que.

- Ven toma asiento… muy bien chicos! Que comience la fiesta.

La música estaba bastante fuerte, parecía una de esas típicas fiestas norteamericanas en que las chicas celebraban sus 15 o 16 – _aunque el ya estaba grandecito para hacer esas cosas_- dijo España tratando de no insultar al aludido. Había de todo lo que se pudiera pedir muchas hamburguesas bebidas, carnes e incluso platillos de todas partes del mundo, sin mencionar la atracción principal, el pastel- _era tan grande y colorido que opacaba la decoración_- dijo Japón aun asombrado por la magnitud del pastel- _no daban ganas de comérselo, era demasiado lindo, le tome una foto para acordarme de cómo se veía antes de que los demás lo devoran._

Oh, y no solo de comía había en exceso, también había mucho licor repartido por todas las mesas que se habían instalado en la gran casa de América- _Vino, cerveza, vodka, ron, pisco, ponche_- Romano trataba de hacer memoria de la cantidad de licor que había en la fiesta- _y pensar que solo alcance a tomar una sola copa de vino antes de que el idiota de Francis se lo llevara…_. Eso era un peligro latente para la integridad de todas las naciones, la desmesurada cantidad de alcohol era un problema para todos y mas aun para Alice- _luego de que se sentó comenzó a beber mucho ron._

Y así fue veía la fiesta y sus transcurso desde donde la había dejado sentada América, siempre con un vaso de ron lleno en su mano,( nadie pudo llevarle la cuenta de cuanto bebió) y unos bocadillos para comer de trago en trago. – _no tardo en emborracharse_- Hungría había estado cerca de ella y pudo percibir perfectamente como la rubia se balanceo cuando decidió pararse- _se dirigió directamente hacia ._- Dijo Austria quien había estado también cerca de ella y claro ,cerca de eli.

América también había estado bebiendo mucho y sucumbía a los efectos del alcohol- f_ormo una awesome torre de latas de cerveza, aunque claro, no alcanzo a ser tan grande como la mía_…- Prusia había estado compitiendo con América después de que se infiltro de manera "secreta" en la casa. La música era muy movida y habían muchas parejas bailando en la pista, y también lo hicieron así Alfred y Alice cuando esta última llego un tanto mareada a los brazos del Héroe.

_Bailaron casi toda la noche…_- sigue contándonos parte de la fiesta Japón- _aunque llego un momento en que nadie sabia donde estaban_. Según la declaración de testigos cuyos nombres no revelaremos (cofcofbalticoscofcof) los implicados había estado vagando por los pasillos claramente borrachos y besándose apasionadamente.

_el señor América la había tomado en sus brazos y la había llevado a un pasillo, alli la había tomado por las mejillas y le había dicho algo que no alcance a entender, entonces se acerco mas a ella y la beso_- eran partes de las declaraciones de uno de los testigos- _había comenzado a acariciarla muy sutilmente en la espalda y le había quitado los lentes-_ el 2º testigo, de lentes, continuaba el relato dando paso a las palabras del menor- _luego había comenzado a besar su cuello y a bajar el cierre de su vestido y luego…_- no pudimos obtener mas información, según las fuentes, nuestros testigos se habían retirado del lugar, pues no querían saber mas de lo debido dejando que los implicado se marcharan del lugar aparentemente a la habitación del norteamericano.

* * *

**"5 Julio- 7.30 AM"**

**"casa de América"**

Las luces del día iluminaban todas las casas de la cuidad americana, incluyendo la habitación del joven rubio quien se encontraba tendido en la cama- _Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo primero que pensé fue que había bebido mucho la noche anterior_- Alfred nunca tuvo problema en relatar lo ocurrido y la mañana de aquel extraño día a quien quisiera saberlo- _Me levante de la cama únicamente tomando mis lentes y dirigiéndome al baño, abrí un compartimiento y tome una aspirina para calmar un poco el dolor; a través del espejo del baño pude ver que en mi cama había un bulto y Salí del baño para ver de que se trataba…_- hubo un tiempo de silencio antes de que Alfred decidiera continuar- y_ ahí estaba ella…_ - después de que América descubriera la presencia de la rubia en su cama, como si de un llamado se hubiese tratado, la chica comenzó a despertarse- s_olo cuando abrió los ojos y vi. su rostro todo rojo supe que me encontraba desnudo, al igual que ella._

* * *

**"5 Julio- 7.35 AM"**

**"habitación de América"**

Los gritos que se escuchaban eran realmente espantosos, como ya había mencionado Canadá anteriormente, eran simplemente irreproducibles- _Yo le gritaba, el me gritaba el doble, yo le gritaba el triple_- decía sonrojada Iggiko- i_ntente cubrirme entre las sabanas al saber que estaba desnuda, fue como un choque a mi cerebro… recordé de pronto todo lo que paso_- paro el relato aludiendo a que no revelaría todos los detalles de la noche y continuo un poco mas adelante- _nos vestimos y la disputa siguió, aun no entendíamos como habíamos terminado así, pero coincidamos en el horrible dolor de cabeza_- - _Borrachos…fue lo 1º que pensé y según me dijeron después fue exactamente eso lo que paso_- termino América dando una causa a las acciones de la noche en que ambos se acostaron juntos.

* * *

• Quizás Todos se hubiesen enterado mas tardes de las circunstancias y hechos que pasaron aquel día , pero nadie pudo llegar a lo verdaderamente oculto de todo ello. Años después Inglaterra me confeso en secreto que tiempo después del incidente del 4 y 5 de Julio América se le había declarado- _y-yo… no supe que responderle en ese preciso momento, pero… algo en mi interior salto de emoción_- estaba muy roja- _Luego de esa noche que pase con ella, simplemente no me la pude sacar de la cabeza, recordaba su cuerpo acorralado por el mió, su rostro, sus ojos, incluso podía sentir sus besos_- Confesaba América- _No cabía duda de que me había enamorado… entonces… para que peder la oportunidad._

Nadie nunca supo los sentimientos implicados en toda esta situación y jamás las naciones se enteraron de la relación que estas naciones llevaron tiempo después de esta crónica.

Testimonios registrados por Kaoru Kikumaru.

* * *

_L.E.A: muy bien, creo que exagere con el final por q enmi vida conocere a personajes estereotipados representantes de varios paises ejjejejeje simplemente seguire con una secuela de varias cronicas ya tengo pensanda algunas, solo dejenme terminar los 2 ultimos cap de party love y traere mas cronicas... AA! se me olvidaba por completo, pronto hare el 2º cap de Since 18 y algo , lo repito, soy mala recordando fechas :B ... se despide con cariño Kaoru desu!_

Comentarios? :R


End file.
